Shadow Pokemon Return
by Auramaster24
Summary: Giovanni is trying to use Shadow Pokemon to conqure the world. Can The "Chosen One" stop him alone or will he need help? What will Ash discover along the way? Love perhaps? Pokeshipping, AuraAquaShipping OC and Lily
1. Enter Shadow and Eclipse

Enter Shadow and Eclipse

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Joel though.

After the Sinnoh league, Ash Ketchum has left into solitary training. It has been 3 months had no one has seen or heard from him since. Now Team Rocket has threatened the world with "Shadow Pokemon". (Shadow pokemon are pokemon whose hearts have been shut by artificial means.)

Now hoping to lure Ash Ketchum out of hiding, Giovanni has captured Ash's friends. Dawn, Brock, Misty, May, Max as well as Ash's mother.

In their cells as they pray for Ash's safety, they hear voices and explosions.

" Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

" Vaporeon, Shadow Ball!"

They look out their cells to see to figures standing in the doorway to the dungeon. One wore a light blue cloak, blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He was tall, seemed about 5 foot 11 inches. He also wore a Silver mask that covered all but his brown eyes. The eyes of a proud beast.

The other was about 5 foot 5 inches. He also wore a cloak but this one was dark blue. His blue jeans he wore were ripped as if he been through a lot. His shirt was a plain white. Like his friend, he also wore a silver mask. Underneath the mask they could see chocolate brown eyes. Underneath his hood they could see raven colored hair.( guess who!)

" I don't like this Eclipse." the shorter told the taller in a worried voice.

" Tell me about it Shadow. It's way too easy. Usually we would have run into a trap by now." Eclipse told Shadow. It was then that Shadow had noticed they were being watched.

' Oh no' Shadow thought.

" Eclipse! We have to free these prisoners!"

Eclipse noticed the prisoners and one especially.

" I'm with you on that. But we don't have much time…"

As Shadow and Eclipse had begun to free everyone, It was then that Giovanni's voice came over the loud speaker.

" Attention all Units! Shadow and Eclipse have infiltrated our lab! Do not let them escape. Use the "special pokemon" to take them down!"

" Boy, we really ticked him off this time." Eclipse laughed.

" Doesn't he realize he can't win with those." Shadow laughed.

It was obvious that everyone missed something.

" Excuse me, but what's so funny?" Mrs. Ketchum asked confused.

" We need to get out of here first!" Shadow stated.

' Could this "Shadow" be..' Mrs. Ketchum thought.

Apparently everyone else had seen it too. It added up. The trouble, The heroics, the raven colored hair and the eyes. They were exactly like Ash's. They ran through the lab to the exit. Upon reaching it they came across Butch and Cassidy.

" Well, If it isn't Shadow and Eclipse. You have caused us nothing but trouble these past two months." Cassidy said with rage.

" You know that what your doing is wrong!" Shadow yelled.

" You know if you freaks would play nice, we wouldn't have to beat you to a pulp." Eclipse teased.

" You dare taunt us! Why don't you tell that to our Shadow Pokemon!" Butch Retorted.

" Houndour!" Cassidy

" Growlithe!" Butch

Shadow and Eclipse nodded at each other. They knew that Shadow attacks were strong against regular pokemon. At the same time they were weak against other Shadow Pokemon.

" Seel!" Eclipse

"Staryu!" Shadow

Suddenly their Pda's(Pokemon Digital Assistant's) went off. Seel had regained the move Water Pulse while Staryu had regained Water Gun.

" Houndour knock out that Seel with Shadow Blitz!" Cassidy commanded.

"Growlithe use your Shadow Blitz as well!" Butch yelled!

" Seel, use Water Pulse to send them back." Eclipse told Seel.

" Staryu, Help Seel out with Water Gun." Shadow told Seel.

The water was too much for the two fire types to handle. Using their Snag Machine, Shadow threw a Snag ball at Houndour while Eclipse threw one at Growlithe. Both had stayed in without a problem.

" Blast you two!" Butch yelled.

" Just you wait. Team Rocket will take you two down one day!" Cassidy said as they ran off.

" Is everyone all right?" Shadow asked looking at the group.

"We're fine but who are you two?" Misty asked.

She was sure of it now. Shadow had to be Ash. The boy she still loved.

Shadow looked at Eclipse who nodded.

" Fine but first we need to get out of here."

Well that's it. The first chapter. I have been playing Pokemon XD and Coliseum and thought the shadow pokemon would be a nice change. You can probably guess who shadow really is and who eclipse really is. Also I need some shadow pokemon they have purified hand have not purified. If you have any idea's send it in a review.

Read and review and remember. No flames.


	2. Shadow and Eclipse Revealed!

Shadow and Eclipse Revealed!

Ash (Shadow)-15

Joel (Eclipse)- 17

Misty- 15

May- 13

Max- 10

Dawn-11

Brock- 19

Delia (Mrs. Ketchum)- 44

After the horrifying ordeal, Shadow and Eclipse decided to explain everything. They had gone back to Ash's home in Pallet Town so they could rest. As they entered the home Shadow (Ash) wondered if he was doing the right thing revealing himself. Eclipse (Joel) knew what he was going through. He had not seen his sister(Dawn) in years until now. He had not even seen his own girlfriend in three years because of Team Rocket.

'Your doing the right thing Ash, and so am I.' Joel telepathically told him.

As they all sat in the living room. Misty started.

" O.K. No more secrets who are you two." She said pointing at Shadow and Eclipse with a bit of a temper.

" Boy you have no idea how much I missed that temper of your Mist." Shadow said laughing.

" Wait "Mist" ASH! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! " She screamed while bringing out her mallet.

Ash proceeded to take of his mask. Sure enough it was him. His face was still the same. Yet Misty could sense Ash was hiding something he needed to tell some one. His eyes had a touch of anger yet sadness.

Joel knowing what Ash's secret was knew now was not the time for him to say it. Deciding for him to reveal himself.

" Well "Dawnie" look how you've grown." Joel said laughing. He thought he mind as well get a kick out of things. Dawn blushed. The only ones who knew of that nickname were her mom and..

" Joel..is it really you?" she asked.

Joel took of his mask and smiled at his little sister.

" You really got to ask that? Boy, you really don't recognize your own brother do you?" Joel said chuckling.

Dawn could not help herself. She had not seen Joel in five years. She proceeded to run over and hug him.

" Joel, you big idiot! Me and Mom have been so worried." she cried in his chest. At these words Joel gulped. Mom, great, he feared her reaction more than Giovanni. Joel looked at Mrs. Ketchum.

" Excuse, Mrs. Ketchum.." Joel began. Delia understood.

" Go ahead. It's in the Kitchen." Delia told him.

'this must be hard for him.' She thought.

As Dawn and Joel went to call their mom Ash began.

" While Joel is gone I'll start. I was doing my studying with Eagun in Agate Village in Orre." Ash told them.

" Ash, He's a legendary trainer!" Max said amazed.

" He's Ash's grandfather.." Delia covered her mouth.

" I know mom." Ash said smiling. Ash continued.

" One day we got into the teaching me about Aura, that's when things went hectic.."

Flashback three months ago

Ash and Eagun were sitting the Relic Stone in the forest.

" Your skills have come far Ash." Eagun said sitting near his Grandson.

" Thanks Grandpa." Ash said smiling.

" So tell me about your adventures." Eagun told him.

Ash proceeded to tell him all the different pokemon he met and situations he got into. Even about the whole "Chosen One" ordeal. With their Pikachu laying in the shade next to them. Suddenly a Team Rocket Grunt appeared out of the cave.

" Stand aside or feel a world of hurt." he threatened.

Then Eclipse enters from above..

" I know what your doing here.. If you know what's good for you then you'll leave without a fuss." Eclipse threatened the grunt.

It was then that Eagun noticed a Snag Machine on Eclipse's right arm.

" So your Eclipse, taking you out will certainly earn a promotion, Get him Seadra!" He said as he called out his pokemon.

Ash could see a purple Aura coming from the pokemon. Eagun had looked at his grandson. He recognized Aura Sight. His granddaughter Rui, had the same ability.

" Vaporeon, freeze that thing with Ice Beam!" Eclipse told him.

" Seadra, use Shadow Blitz!" the grunt commanded.

Vaporeon was to fast. The Ice Beam immediately froze Seadra giving Eclipse the perfect opportunity to snag it.

" Curse you Eclipse. Just you wait!" the grunt said running off.

"Thank you for that. I'm Eagun Ketchum and this is my grandson Ash." Eagun introduced.

" It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Eclipse. Not my real name though." Eclipse laughed.

End Flashback

"So Joel explained that Team Rocket was creating Shadow Pokemon. So I decided to help. We went to the Pokemon lab in Orre and they made me a Snag Machine that only snags Shadow Pokemon ever since we have been kicking Giovanni's sorry butt. But we haven't been able to find him and deliver the final blow. So to speak." Ash ended. Ash finished, Joel and Dawn came in.

" So how did it go?" Ash asked.

" She'll probably ground me for life but hey at least she cares." Joel said smiling. His smile then faded. There was one more person he had to talk to but in person..

" Hey Misty.." Joel asked

" Yeah?" Misty asked.

" How's Lily doing these days?" Joel asked nervously.

Wow Cliffhanger! Will Misty remember that this the Joel that Lily is waiting for to return. If so will she help him or not. How soon will Ash and Misty get together? What is Ash's secret? Could it have something to do with his father? Put your guesses in a review and remember.. No flames.


	3. Confessions

Confessions

" How do you know my sister?" Misty asked.

Then the answer came to her not by Joel's name, but by his eyes. They were the eyes of a proud and caring beast.

" Joel! I don't believe it! You better have a good explanation for leaving like you did you idiot!" Misty yelled as she pulled out her mallet. Unknown to the group, Ash had activated a Time Flower as to record this so Lily could see should Joel need help.

" Whoa Misty calm down! It was for everyone's own protection that I fled!" Joel told her nervously. Everyone understood immediately. Yet, Joel continued.

" Misty, you don't know what it's like being an Aura Guardian. Team Rocket managed to find out about me so to protect those I loved I had to disappear. I took on the identity of Eclipse just as Ash took the identity of Shadow so we could fight Team Rocket to protect those we love. Even if we already lost one. " Joel explained sadly.

Delia looked at Ash who had began to tear up.

" Ash, who is he talking about?" She asked. Though she knew the answer right away..

" Mom it's..Dad. Giovanni killed him." Ash said sadly.

" I already know, Your grandfather told me.." She said comforting him.

Joel seeing this as a "Family Moment" ushered everyone out.

" All right everyone out nothing to see here.."

They all headed outside with Joel.

" Joel, I'm sorry for reacting like that." Misty apologized.

" It's alright" Joel said with a smile.

" You know, Lily is still waiting for you, you know." Misty said smiling.

It was then that Vaporeon and a Glameow came out of their Pokeballs.

" Vaporeon, Glameow! Don't scare me like that!" Joel said laughing.

Dawn hearing the commotion came over and noticed the Glameow by Joel's side which gave her a smile.

" Joel, is that the same Glameow mom gave you?" Dawn asked.

" Yep, That's him." Joel said laughing.

"And is that the same little Eevee that Lily gave you and that ran around the gym?" Misty Asked looking at Vaporeon.

" That be him too. He remembered all the good times and Lily and really wanted to evolve into a Vaporeon." Joel explained.

Flashback One Year Ago

At the Pokemart in Agate Village "Eclipse" searched the store shelves for a Water Stone for his Eevee. His Eevee was growing impatient. He wanted to evolve into a Vaporeon so badly. "Eclipse" had reached the final isle and noticed the Water Stones on the top shelf. Eevee unfortunately saw them as well.

"Eevee, No!"

It was too late. The little Pokemon had jumped up onto the top shelf spilling different stones all over. The store owner upon hearing the noise came over and laughed at the sight.

" I am so sorry" Eclipse Said seriously.

" Don't worry about it Eclipse." the owner said with a smile.

" Your well known around these parts. And before you ask how much for the Stones Please take them. As thanks for saving my son the other day."

End flashback

" Wow, what else have you done young man?" a female voice said behind him. Joel turned around.. He could only say one word.

" Mom.."

Johanna has joined the story. How will the next mother-son reunion go? Should Ash and Misty get together in the next chapter? How are Ash and Rui related?(the girl from pokemon coliseum). When will she and Wes come in?

Remember read and review and remember, no flames.


	4. I Love You Part One

I Love You Part One

Johanna- 40

Daisy-19

Violet-18

Lily-17

"Mom.."

That was all Joel could say. It had been five years since he had seen his mother. Johanna looked at her first born. She could hardly believe her eyes. She always knew Joel was still alive. Next to her were Umbreon and her Glameow. Her Glameow has looking at his the same as Johanna was looking at Joel. (Yes, Mother and Son. I thought that would be a nice touch.) Johanna began to speak to Joel but she wasn't angry but proud.

" Joel, Look at you. You look like your father when he was your age. you've grown up so much." she said with a tear in her eye.

This confused Joel. He was expecting to get lectured at least.

" Your not mad?" Joel asked confused.

" Dear, Ash told me everything. How you left to keep those you love safe, created a new identity and are taking on Team Rocket." Johanna said smiling.

" You did the right thing. I would have done the same thing if I were you." She assured him.

"Thanks mom, but there's someone else I need to reveal myself to." Joel said sadly. Johanna knew that look. Her son was in love.

" You have a girlfriend don't you?" she said smiling.

This shocked Joel. How did his mother know?

" How did you know that?" Joel asked shocked.

" Call it "mother's intuition" dear. Now how can I help." She told and asked him.

This brought a smile on Joel's face. His Mom had not met Lily, yet she was going to help him. His Mom must love him a lot.

" Actually Mom, Could I borrow your Van?" Joel asked.

He explained what was going on and feared he may need the van.

" Go ahead, Just don't scratch it up." she said laughing.

With that Joel (as Eclipse) set off for Cerulean City..

The sun had begin to set now and Ash and Misty were the only ones outside. Ash had realized when Misty left that he was in love with her. When he saw her captured, it pained him. He knew he had to say those words.

" Misty?"

" Yes Ash?"

" I have some thing to tell you.." Ash began.

Misty's heart began to race. Could he possibly say those words she dreamed of hearing?

" When you left to go back to the gym. I was destroyed. Everyday I felt like I couldn't continue. But I did. And when I came back from training and found you captured, I was so upset. I blamed myself. I felt like I couldn't help the one I cared about most." Ash told her.

" Ash are you saying.." Misty began.

" Yes, Misty I love you and I always have." Ash admitted. Ash recoiled expecting to get hit with her mallet, but instead got the surprise of his life. A kiss on his lips. (About time isn't it!) Misty pulled away.

" Oh Ash I love you too!" she said a little too loud.

There were shouts and claps from the living room of,

" Finally!" Brock shouted.

" Took long enough!" May squealed.

" My little boy's growing up!" Delia cried.

It turned out they had attracted an audience..

In Cerulean City..

"Eclipse" had gotten out of the van when he sensed a Shadow Pokemon nearby. He realized it was inside the Gym. He used the boxes outside to sneak onto the roof. As he looked inside he saw Daisy, Violet and Lily being threatened by a Rocket Administrator (Admin) with long pink pigtails. She was tall and slender. On the Admin's side was a Suicune. What was worse, that was a Shadow Pokemon.

" Who are you" Daisy half asked half yelled.

At this point Eclipse dropped in. The Admin gasped.

" She happens to be Lovrina. One of Team Rockets Administrators." Eclipse told the sisters. Daisy, Violet, and Lily noticed his eyes.

' It can't be..' they thought.

" Well if it isn't Eclipse. Where's Shadow? Gave up?" Lovrina mocked.

" I'm flying solo this time, you pony tailed witch!" Eclipse yelled.

At this point Lovrina was furious.

"You dare mock me! You'll regret that!" Lovrina challenged.

" Bring it on you hag!" Eclipse countered.

Uh-oh it looks like Joel may be in over in over his head. Does Joel stand a chance against that Shadow Suicune? Did Lily, Violet and Daisy recognize his beast-like eyes find out in the next chapter.. Through The Fire!


	5. Through The Fire, I'm Not Gonna Panic

Through The Fire, I'm Not Gonna Panic

I do not own the songs I'm not gonna panic, Through The Fire from sonic and the Black knight or sonic either.

Lovrina-20

" Luvdisc, Go!" Lovrina commanded.

" Glameow, let's go!" Eclipse said.

_Slashing right through the fire _

_Slashing right through the fire_

_Slashing, fight for the power_

"Luvdisc, Rain Dance!" Lovrina told her.

" Quick Glameow use Thunderbolt!" Eclipse yelled! He knew of Luvdisc's Swift Swim ability, which would make Luvdisc faster.

_Better fear me, better run away _

_'Cause this battle's just begun _

_Enchanted whisper in your evil ear _

_Can you hear the words I've won, I've won, I've won_

Sparks came out from Glameow's body and hitting Luvdisc, knocking it out.

" You have improved a bit Eclipse." Lovrina sneered.

" Or maybe your just getting weak." Eclipse said taunting her.

"Go, Roserade!" Lovrina called out her rose like pokemon.

'Glameow, Go guard the girls.'

Glameow understood. He went over to the three and comforted them.

"Go Kingdra!" Eclipse called out his water dragon.

_Slashing right through the fire_

_Slashing right through the fire_

_Slashing, fight for the power_

_Fight for the power_

" Quick Kingdra! Use Hyper Beam!" Eclipse shouted.

Before Lovrina could give an order Roserade went down.

" Eclipse, you forced my hand.. Get him Suicune!" Lovrina commanded. At once the legendary attacked Kingdra using Shadow Rush knocking it out.

_In my path you'll fear me either way _

_So the truth won't set you free _

_For the glory of this golden war _

_Unless you bow your head to me, to me, to me _

Joel had only one Pokemon left.(he can't use Glameow remember.)

He had to use a Shadow Pokemon and he was not gonna panic.

" Go Latios!"

_I'm not gonna panic_

_Here in the shadows, __a phantom of the night_

_Attack without warning, a single strong light_

_I'll brave the darkness and I'll stand right here_

_No matter how you come at me I'll show no fear_

" Latios, Shadow Purge!"

" Suicune, Shadow Water!"

The two Shadow attacks collided resulting in an explosion. Yet both Latios remained hanging tough.

_I won't give up_

_I won't break down_

_I'm not gonna panic_

_I will not run, I'll stand and fight_

_All you've done wrong I will set right_

_No matter what you try tonight_

_I'm not gonna panic_

"Why don't you quit? Aren't you scared." Lovrina asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm scared. Scared of what I'm gonna do to you and Team Rocket along with Giovanni. As far as I'm concerned, your all about to be thrashed! Especially for threatening them" Eclipse yelled taking off his mask and pointing to the three girls. He turned and smiled. Tears filled their eyes especially Lily's. Joel was alive and what's better, he had come to their rescue.

" Latios, Shadow Purge!"

"Suicune, Shadow Storm!"

_Fill my heart with terror, do the worst you can do_

_Shivers up my spine I'm not afraid of you_

_The dark can be scary until you find_

_Things you thought were frightening_

_Are only in your mind_

Daisy, Lily and Violet could not believe what they were seeing, But the strangest thing was yet to come. Joel Actually attempting to capture the Suicune.

_I won't give up_

_I won't break down_

_I'm not gonna panic_

_I'm not gonna panic_

_I will not run, I'll make my play_

As Joel threw the Pokeball, It went inside..

_I won't give up_

_I won't break down_

_I'm not gonna panic_

_I'm not gonna panic_

The Suicune had managed to stay in the Pokeball.

"Curse you Eclipse!" Lovrina said running off.

After she left, Lily had tackled Joel to the Gym floor.

" Oh Joel, I knew you would come back." She cried happily. Daisy and Violet just smiled. To them Joel was like a younger brother.

" Lily, I-love-you-too-but-your-choking-me" he said trying to breathe.

" Get over here you idiot!" Daisy called obviously wanting a hug as well.

"And don't forget me Mr. Hero." Violet said giggling.

Lily smiled as she looked sat them. Joel and her sisters always got along great. Suddenly Vaporeon came out of his Pokeball and ran to Lily.

" Vapp!"

("Lily!")

" Wait do we know this little guy?" Lily asked Joel.

Violet and Daisy were stumped. But as Vaporeon did a Lily's twirling dive into the pool, they knew who it was.

" Vaporeon, stop showing off and say hello. They know who you are now!." Joel said laughing.

Well Joel and Lily are reunited and together. What lies next for our heroes? So far Joel has a Shadow Latios, A Shadow Suicune, and a Purified Kingdra and along with Glameow and Vaporeon. I need ideas for Ash's team. So far he has Pikachu and Lucario. Who else should he have. I plan on giving the legendary dogs to Joel and Legendary Birds to Ash.

Remember, Read And Review, And No Flames.


	6. I Love You Part Two

I Love You Part Two

Joel, Lily, Violet, And Daisy headed into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was then that Joel needed to call Pallet.

" Lily, Could I use the phone?" Joel asked.

" Of course my brave knight." she giggled. Both Daisy and Violet giggled as well. Joel blushed. He had never been called anything like that before.

"Oh could you three come with me. I need to introduce you three to a couple of people." Joel asked them.

Joel called Ash's house in Pallet Town. Ash's Mom picked up.

" Joel, we were wondering when you might be calling. Is everything Alright?" She asked concerned.

" Ran into a little "Rocket" trouble. Nothing I couldn't handle." Joel said like it was nothing. Lily chuckled under her breath.

'Joel you don't give yourself enough credit.' she told herself. Delia was thinking the same thing. She saw Lily by him.

" I suppose it's time for introductions now isn't it. Hold on I'll get them." Delia said smiling.

Off the phone they heard.

" It's Joel.." She shouted. Suddenly Dawn came up to the phone.

" About time Joel.." She noticed Daisy, Lily and Violet behind him.

" Joel, are you replacing me?" Dawn playfully asked with sad eyes.

" Not a chance "Dawnie". Your one of a kind." Joel said seriously.

" Joel, Who's she?" Lily asked.

Before Joel could answer however his mom showed up next to Dawn.

"Well look who finally decides to call." Johanna said laughing.

" Very funny Mom." Joel said sarcastically.

All three Cerulean Sisters gasp.

" Mom!"

" Yeah, and the girl you just met was my little sister Dawn." Joel said nervously.

"Mom this is Daisy, Violet, and Lily." Joel introduced them. When he came to Lily, he blushed. So did Lily.

" Oh, so this is the girl you told me about." Johanna said smiling.

" I'm Johanna Berlitz, Joel's mother. You three can just call me Johanna." His mom said smiling.

" Oh by the way dear, you got a call from someone named Professor Krane." Johanna told him.

" Mom what did he say?" Joel asked.

" He said to meet him at "The Union." Johanna told him confused.

" Thanks mom. Also tell Ash what professor Krane said. We will meet you there. Tell Ash that May and Max's Parents are to go as well. Tell him, I can't believe it's come to this.. Code-E " Joel told her gravely.

Johanna knew by the look on Joel's face that something was wrong and she did not question him.

" We will see you there Joel and be careful. Also I don't want to lose a possible Daughter-in-law" She giggled.

" Mom! Now is not the time!" Joel yelled.

" Okay dear, I'm sorry." Johanna apologized.

After his call with his mother he made one last call before Joining Lily, Daisy and Violet for dinner.

In Pallet town, Johanna had told Ash what Joel had said. Ash immediately got everyone gathered. Outside they gathered by their Ash and Joel's Flying Pokemon, ( Ash's are Charizard, Pidgeot, and Garchomp, Joel's are Dragonite, Flygon, and Aerodactyl. Upon making sure that everyone was there they headed off for the union with Ash, Misty and Pikachu on Charizard. Delia and Lucario on Garchomp, May and Max on Flygon, Johanna and Dawn on Dragonite, Brock on Aerodactyl and Pidgeot leading the way. The whole time Johanna could help but feel like she knew this Dragonite. He turned and winked.

" It is you.." She whispered.

The Dragonite smiled and nodded.

" Mom, what are you taking about." Dawn asked.

" Dawn this Dragonite is.. Your fathers." She told her.

In Cerulean City the sun had just risen. They had all slept in the Kitchen that night as there was safety in numbers. Joel had not gotten any sleep that night. He kept a close eye on Lily and his "other sisters". He knew that if Giovanni could make a Legendary a Shadow Pokemon.. Time was running out.. Suddenly as he was making breakfast for the pokemon he heard a angelic voice.

" Don't tell me you eat Pokemon food now." Lily said giggling.

Joel laughed quietly.

"Nah, I was making breakfast for all the Pokemon." Joel told her.

" Same old Joel. I'm glad I waited for you." Lily said smiling. Joel smile turned into a frown.

" Lily, I am so sorry I left like that." Joel told her.

Lily saw that he was about to cry. She knew he could sometimes be sensitive. She put her hand on his shoulder.

" Joel, what's wrong." Lily asked.

" Lily, There's a reason I ran off like I did." Joel began by this time they were sitting near the pool. Joel continued.

" Lily, I'm an Aura Guardian. But not an ordinary one. I'm technically an Aura Knight." Lily was stunned. She knew a little about Aura considering her parents were Guardians as well.

" Team Rocket wanted to destroy me for some reason. And until recently I had know idea why." Joel went on to explain about the Shadow Pokemon that Team Rocket were making.

" Shadow Pokemon, you mean those Pokemon that give off that purple fire like stuff around their bodies?" Lily asked.

Joel's heart nearly stopped. She could see Aura.

" Lily, do you realize what you described?" Joel asked her seriously.

" No, I don't" She told him. She had no idea of the gift she had.

" Lily, You can see Aura, Just like me." Joel told her.

Suddenly Daisy and Violet came out.

" So what did we miss?" Daisy asked.

" Get your Pokemon. Were leaving immediately" Joel told them.

" What's going on Romeo." Violet teased. Joel cast her a look that said.. " Not now Violet!"

" What's wrong with him?" Daisy asked Lily.

" I think it has something to do with the fact that I can see Aura." Lily told them as they gathered the pokemon in their Pokeballs.

" you can see it too!" Violet said shocked.

" That makes three of us. But can Misty see Aura too?" Daisy Asked.

When they were gathered outside ready to go. Lily put her right hand up to Joel's cheek and spoke.

" Joel, you need to know that no matter what I will always love you." She told him.

" I love you too Lily, without end." he replied with a tear in his eye holding her right hand.

" Hey lovebirds! Don't we need to go?" Violet called trying to get their attention.

" She's right my Lily Flower. Time is of the essence." Joel told his beloved. He turned to Daisy and Violet who were enjoying the heartwarming moment.

" Everyone in the van. Please take your seats, buckle up. And hold on tight." Joel told them. With Daisy, and Violet in the back and Joel driving and Lily next to him they were all set to go. They made their way to the wooded grove were ahead of them was a bright blue portal. Joel smiled.

" I hope your all buckled." Joel told them.

" We are." Lily said.

" Good, cause things might get rough.."

With that Joel sped the van through the portal.

Well another chapter done. Wes and Rui will appear in the next chapter. Where do you think "The Union" is located? The choices are, Spear Pillar, Hall of Origin and the Tree of Beginning. Take your guess. Also what Shadow Pokemon should Ash have. Send me your answer in a review. They are greatly appreciated.


	7. Aura Battle In The Sky!

Aura Battle In The Sky

Wes-24

Rui- 23

Ash and the others had been flying for a good thirty minutes when a familiar female voice was heard.

" Hey "Little Ashy!"

'oh no' Ash thought, laughing to himself.

His mother recognized that voice anywhere. Out of their right came two people, each riding a Staraptor. One young man with spiked silver hair, Blue jacket, black jeans and blue shirt and Snag machine. The other was a young woman with red hair done up in two short ponytails. She looked at Ash.

" Well, is that my "Little Ashy"." She said teasingly.

" It's good to see you to sis!" Ash shouted.

"How ya doing "Ashy-Boy"?" The man asked.

" It's good to see you to Wes, you big knucklehead!" Ash said smiling. Delia had met Wes previously and took a shine to him even when she found out about his past with Team Snagem. Since after beating Chiper, Wes and Rui had been dating.

" Where's the other guy?" Wes asked referring to Joel as Eclipse. He did not want to give him away by accident.

" It's okay Wes, They know all about him." Ash assured him.

" Hey Aren't you gonna introduce us Ash?" Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Sorry, This is my sister Rui and her boyfriend Wes." Ash introduced.

After the introductions were made, A black bolt of lightning almost struck Charizard.

" What was that!" Misty cried.

She, Ash and Rui then sensed something. Ash and Rui knew what it was, but Misty did not.

" Well, Look who finally shows up. Ash Ketchum or is it Shadow? I'm confused." A woman with purple hair in a bun riding on Saucer like object next to a Zapdos.

" Commander Jupiter! But your supposed to be in jail!" Ash said shocked.

" Oh all three of us commanders are out and technically its Administrator Jupiter you little Brat!" Jupiter growled.

She had forgotten how Ash and his friends had stopped Team Galactic from creating a new world.

Somehow Ash could sense what was coming. Ash called over Pidgeot.

" Misty get on Pidgeot." Ash told her.

" Ash what are you doing?" Misty asked

" Misty please just trust me.." Ash told her.

She and Pikachu did what they were told. Delia knew what was about to happen. It was an Aura Battle. Where the Aura users would basically fight to the death.

Ash and Charizard turned to Jupiter. Suddenly Ash, Charizard, Jupiter and Zapdos had a visible blue Aura around them. Except Zapdos's was Purple. (Remember, it's a Shadow Pokemon)

"I Promise you "Chosen One", There is more at stake here than you comprehend. And this is one battle that you JUST CANT WIN!" Jupiter said loudly.

Delia and Rui looked on in fear for Ash. Ash was going against a legendary pokemon. They knew the odds of him surviving this were slim. No one else but Johanna and Wes knew the danger that Ash was in.

"Mrs. Ketchum, What's going on?" Misty asked confused.

" It's called an "Aura Battle." Rui explained trying to fight back tears.

" What's an Aura Battle?" Norman Asked.

Delia went on to explain how that in an Aura Battle, the trainers and pokemon's Aura's were linked. every time the pokemon took damage, the trainer would feel it. The battles would often lead to a trainers death if they weren't strong enough or the opponent was to powerful. Also there was no escaping or calling of an Aura Battle. Everyone watched as Jupiter made the first move.

" Zapdos, Shadow Bolt!" Jupiter yelled.

" Charizard, Dodge and use Dragonflame(combo of dragon rage and flamethrower I created)!"

The two attacks collided sending both of them back in pain

" Ahhh!" they both screamed.

It was unlike any pain Ash ever felt. It was like he was being drained and electrocuted at the same time. He noticed that Jupiter had felt almost nothing.

" Is that all you got you little brat." Jupiter mocked.

On the "sidelines" Delia was getting upset.

' How dare this woman attack my Ash and call him a brat!' She thought angrily. Rui and Misty were thinking similar thoughts.

" If she makes fun of my little brother one more time I swear I will strangle her. Rui thought to herself. ( a Little too protective isn't she?)

'If that witch hurts my Ashy again I swear I will kill her myself!' Misty thought angrily.

" Shadow Rush Zapdos!"

"Charizard, lets use Dragon Claw from above!"

As Zapdos flew in, Charizard used Dragon Claw to attack Zapdos's Back from above. As Charizard came in Jupiter saw her chance..

" Zapdos, Shadow Bolt, Full Power!"

The two attacked at full power.

"Ahhhhh!" they screamed!

"ASH!" everyone yelled.

He was panting heavily. He and Charizard were going to pass out any moment. Bringing out a Pokeball he thought to himself.

' Please work.'

He through the Pokeball and managed to capture Zapdos.

" You haven't seen the last of me!" Jupiter threatened.

It was then Charizard had passed out. About to pass out himself, Ash quickly recalled Charizard to his Pokeball before Blacking out. There were screams of..

"ASH NO!"

" MY BABY" (obviously that would be Delia)

"ASHY"

And then nothingness..

Oh no! It looks like Ash has paid the ultimate price for his heroics. What will become of him. What of Joel, Lily, Violet and Daisy? Are they alright? Did they run into any trouble?

Remember read and review. And no flames.


	8. Old Enemies, New Friends!

Old Enemies, New Friends!

Joel, Lily, Violet and Daisy had arrived in the castle town of Cammeron. They were not prepared for what they were about to see…

Team Rocket was attacking the town. Joel had idea why..

" We've got to get to the palace! Girls, You need do what I say is that clear." Joel told them.

" Yes, Sir Joel, Knight of Aura!" Violet said respectfully.

" Knight of Aura? That's good, Violet I'll keep that one if you don't mind." Joel said smiling.

" Alright stay down and with me." Joel instructed.

As they snuck through town Lily whispered to Joel.

" Joel, Please let us battle with you. I know we can help." Lily told him. Joel was hesitant at first. He did not want to put them in anymore harm. Of course, he also knew he couldn't do this alone..

" Alright, but if I tell you to let me battle alone you do so.." He told them. They did not know where he was going with this but agreed. He continued..

" If I tell you to take my Snag Machine and flee, you do so is that clear?" he told them.

" Crystal as the water in our gym pool." they said sadly.

They had reached the town Pokemon Center. No one was inside. Joel sent out Vaporeon. Lily sent out her Vaporeon named Aurora, Violet sent out Staryu, and Daisy sent out Starmie. They went over to the PC so Joel could check it.

" Great it still works." He said in relief.

" Wait what are you doing?" Daisy asked confused.

"I'm making a quick exchange.." Joel told her vaguely.

As they left the Pokemon Center the met up with four Rocket grunts.

" Well if it isn't Joel Berlitz! We may have captured your mentor but you managed to escape our clutches.. Until now." the leader gloated.

Joel knew what he was talking about. They didn't have any Shadow Pokemon on them..

'One blast should do it.' Joel thought grinning. He looked at the his beloved and her sisters.

" Stand back you three and let me show you what a "Chosen One" fully trained can do.." Joel told them smiling.

Lily, Violet and Daisy did not know what he meant but could sense great power coming from him..

As the grunts surrounded him..

" AURA'S BLAST!"

A golden explosion came from Joel's body knocking out every grunt before they could get out a Pokeball. Of the three sister's none was more shocked than Lily. How could her boyfriend have that much power? As she looked at him, She noticed he was weakened. She ran to him to help him stand.

" Are you okay Joel?" Lily asked concerned.

" Yes, the more power I use, the longer it takes to recover." Joel told her smiling.

" That was incredible Joel, what else are you hiding." Violet said giggling.

" Yeah, spill! What else have you learned." Daisy told him in a playfully demanding voice.

" Unfortunately, we don't have time. I think I know why these creeps are here. If I'm right we got to get to the palace..now!" Joel exclaimed.

As the came to the palace they met up with Jessie and James ( I made them Good guys this time.)

" Thank Arceus, It's Joel!" James thanked.

"Please, we need your help." Jessie pleaded.

" Where's Meowth?" Joel asked.

He saw the look on the ex-members faces. Obviously Meowth was a Shadow Pokemon now..

" Don't tell me.." Joel started.

" I'm afraid so" Jessie cried.

" He's been made a Shadow Pokemon as Punishment for us giving you all that information." James sobbed.

The three sisters were confused. Here were two of the "clowns" who tried to steal Ash's Pikachu and they helped Joel, what was going on?

" Don't worry, I'll get him back." Joel told them with a grin.

" Really, After all we done?" James asked.

" I can tell Meowth is basically family to you. Believe me, no one deserves to have their family destroyed." Joel told them.

James told Joel that The Admin had Meowth as well as two legendary Pokemon.

" That's three Shadow Pokemon!" Lily said stunned.

Jessie then noticed the three sisters.

" Wait, aren't you three the redheaded girls older sisters?" Jessie Asked.

" Yes, and her name is Misty." Daisy growled.

Joel looked at Daisy.

" Daisy, cool it we are on the same side." Joel told her in a tone that said..

" you better cool it or I'll cool it for you."

The Six made there way in to the palace to Lady Ilene's throne room where she, her caretaker and her Mime J.R. were being held hostage. There was a man with long blue hair, black sunglasses, long blue robe and black vest over his robe.

" Now, Tell me where Mew is or.." the man began.

" Hey, Ardos" Joel called.

The man looked back and a look of rage came across his face.

" You!"

" I gotta say, Thanks for that free skydiving lesson the those two years ago!" Joel said with a mischievous smile and pounding his fists together.

" How could you survive that fall!" Ardos said in shock.

" Don't you get it loser? Light always beats Shadow. Every time!" Joel said in a challenging tone.

" Very well, I call..AURA BATTLE!" Ardos yelled.

Suddenly a large circular wall of blue fire erupted from the floor encircling Ardos and Joel in the center of the room.

" Please, you think one Aura Battle will scare me. It takes more than that." Joel sneered.

The onlookers watched as Ardos sent out his first Pokemon.

" Meowth, Go!"

"Meowth!" Jessie and James shouted stunned.

Meowth's eyes were full of hate and anger..

' I need to be careful.' Joel thought.

He couldn't risk hurting Meowth. He also did not know what other Shadow Pokemon Ardos Had.

Another chapter done. Will Joel save the day again or will he literally die trying? What of Meowth. We know Ardos has either Entei or Raikou. Which is it. What is his other Shadow Pokemon.. Next..

The Shadow Showdown!


	9. The Shadow Showdown!, I am all of me!

The Shadow Showdown!

I Am All Of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the song I am all of me

" Go Latios!" Joel called on his blue psychic and dragon type.

" Latios eh, No doubt the one you Snagged from me last time." Ardos said bitterly. He remembered their first encounter. Joel had snuck aboard his plane to find information about his father. When Joel was caught, they had a one-on-one battle. Shadow Latios against Vaporeon. Joel had narrowly managed to Snag Latios winning the battle. Afterwards Ardos tried to kill Joel by dumping him out the cargo hold over the ocean. How he survived was beyond him.

" Meowth, Shadow Rush!" Ardos commanded.

" Quick, Latios, counter with Shadow Hold!" Joel told Latios.

Latios's Shadow Hold had pinned down Meowth, preventing him from moving. Joel took advantage of the situation and threw a Pokeball immediately Snagging Meowth. Jessie and James breathed a sigh of relief.

" It's not over yet you dolt's!" Ardos said Laughing. He then sent out a tiger like pokemon with a lightning like tail.

" Raikou, meet Joel, and Joel meet your doom! " Ardos taunted.

Jessie and James could not believe Ardos had a Raikou. Lady Ilene and her caretaker watched as Joel faced Ardos showing no fear. Daisy and Violet hoped Joel had some kind of trick up his sleeve, As for Lily, she had a bad feeling about this battle..

" Raikou, Use Shadow Bolt!" Ardos instructed.

" Latios, Use your Shadow Purge." Joel told Latios.

Both pokemon took an insane amount of damage.

"Ahhhhh!" They both screamed.

" JOEL NO!" Lily, Daisy, and Violet screamed.

" No! Stay back!" He told them.

" I need to do this!" Joel added.

He tossed an Pokeball Snagging the Raikou. Ardos was now really ticked. Joel had snagged two of his pokemon and none of his had fallen. It was then that Ardos got an idea..

" Not bad twerp.." Ardos began

"Hey that's ours! You cant use that!" Jessie yelled insulted. But Ardos continued.

" But behold.." Ardos sent out a huge black bird with red eyes, and Finger like tips at the edge of its wings.

" Shadow Lugia!" Ardos proclaimed in a triumphant voice.

" No way!" Joel said shocked yet scared. He could tell this was in a league above Raikou.

The others looked on in fear. Lugia's were not supposed to be that color at all, even by "shiny" standards.

" Lugia use Shadow Blast!" Ardos commanded manically.

Joel noticed that the blast of was not heading for Latios but for..

"LILY! NO!"

Joel jumped in front of the blast and he fell to the floor.. Dead.

As the fiery barrier vanished, Lily was the one by Joel's side. She placed his head in her arms and cried.

" Please Joel..You can't die. We just got back together. My life means nothing without you." She sobbed.

" Good riddance." Ardos sneered.

" How could you do such a thing." Violet yelled. Everyone was glaring at Ardos this point. They saw Ardos looking like he saw a ghost.

" You dare try to kill the woman I love? Prepare to Die!" they heard. That was Joel's voice. He was actually standing up. Joel's Aura had just flared up and become black as the night. His eyes were blood red. And he was ready to kill!

_I see no, hear no evil, __Black writings on the wall, _

_Unleashed a million faces, And one by one they fall,_

Joel instantly began attacking the Lugia himself..

_Black hearted evil, Brave hearted hero,_

_I am all, I am all, I am, _

Daisy, Violet and Lily did not know what to do.

_(I... I... I...)I am, _

_Here we go buddy, Here we go buddy, _

_Here we go, Here we go buddy, Here we go, _

_Go ahead and try to see through me, _

_Do it if you dare, _

_One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

Joel then Snagged Lugia..

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT... _

He turned to Ardos ready to finish it..

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life, _

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you, or set you free?_

_I am all, I am all of me(I am all, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

Joel than began to attack Ardos with his bare hands..

_I see and feel the evil, _

_My hands will crush'em all, _

_You think you have the answer, _

_I laugh and watch you fall, _

Joel was actually enjoying Ardos's pain

_Black hearted evil, Brave hearted hero, _

_I am all, I am all I am, _

_(I... I... I...)I am, _

_Here we go buddy, Here we go buddy,_

_Here we go, Here we go buddy, Here we go, _

_Go ahead and try to see through me, _

_Do it if you dare, _

_One step forward two steps back, I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)_

'Please, Joel snap out of it' Lily thought.

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT... _

_Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life, _

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free? _

_I am all, I am all of me, (I am, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_(Here We Go...)_

_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... _

_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... _

_I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT... _

_Can you see all of me? _

_Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life. _

_Do you remember me? _

_Capture you, or set you free? _

_I am all, I am all of me. (I am, I am all of me! ) _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_(Here We Go...)I am, I am, I'm all of me_

Lily had enough. Just as Joel was about to finish it she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly and cried.

" Please Joel, Snap out of it, Where's my brave knight that came to my rescue. I hate you like this. I want the old you back. The brave and valiant Joel I fell in love with. Please I know your in there.." she sobbed.

Daisy and Violet noticed a change in Joel.

" Lily, Look the Shadowy Aura is disappearing!"

Joel woke up in a four bedded room. Lily was asleep in a chair by his side. Daisy and Violet were asleep. Apparently it was nighttime. Due to the stars outside. Seeing Lily shiver he placed her in his bed and he went onto the balcony to think.

' What happened to me?' Joel thought.

He tried to figure out happened but he kept coming out with the same questions.

" What the heck happened to me? Why can't I remember?" he growled to himself. Lily feeling warmth on her body woke up. She realized she was in Joel's bed. She looked for him but did not see him. She then heard Joel's voice on the balcony. She headed out to talk to him.

" Joel are you o.k.?" She asked concerned.

" Oh, Lily, sorry I was uh.." Joel stammered. He did not know what to say.

" Trying to figure out what happened today?" Lily asked.

" Yeah." Joel admitted.

Lily told him what happened. Even what he had said to Ardos.

" What have I done?" Joel asked shamefully.

" It's Okay, Joel we will figure this out." Lily told him smiling.

As they headed inside as Joel laid in his bed Lily stood in front of him.

" Lily, is something wrong?" Joel asked.

" Joel, I've been having nightmares lately.."Lily began and blushing.

" Say no more fare maiden." Said Joel in his "Knightly" voice. He moved over allowing his beloved room in the bed. (don't you go there!)

" Night Lily Flower!" Joel said holding her tight.

" Sweet dreams my brave knight." She said before she started to fall asleep in her beloveds arms.

There chapter 9 is done. And don't go there about Joel and lily folks. There is none of that here! Next we shall see what happened to ash while Joels battle was going on.. Want to take a geuss send me a review ( don't worry,he's alive!) no flames please.


	10. The Prophecy and The Sacred Stones

The Prophecy and The Sacred Stones

I own the aura stones. If you want to use them you may, just give me credit for making them.

Ash awoke on the ground in of a beautiful forest. He heard female voice call him.

"This way!"

It was a pink Celebi. Ash wondered if that was what was calling him.

"Follow me Chosen one!" she said.

How did this Celebi know that he, Ash Ketchum was the "Chosen One". He followed Celebi through the forest to a strange altar, surrounded by seven diamond like stones each a different color. (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Light Blue, White, and Purple) Ash stood in amazement. His grandfather Eagun had told him stories about them and now he was in the presence of most powerful items in existence.. The Aura Stones!

"Celebi, Are those what I think they are?" Ash asked.

" Yes, young one, they are The Aura Stones." Celebi told him.

" Celebi, I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you bring me here." Ash asked.

" There is a prophecy "Chosen One"." Celebi began.

" When the world is threatened by the Shadows, Those two who are destined to be chosen ones shall be Chosen by the Stones. One has the powers of the sacred beast." Celebi said.

Ash wondered a bit then it hit him.

" Joel, Joel has the eyes of a beast!" Ash said shocked!

" Yes he is the second "Chosen One", however you will be defeated unless your soul mates are by your side." Celebi warned.

Ash knew it was Misty who was his soul mate.

"I see you know who yours is." Celebi giggled. Ash blushed.

" Don't worry, Joel knows who's his is." Celebi assured.

" Now, back to the Aura Stones.." Celebi continued.

Up in above

" We have to find him, help Ash!" Misty cried.

Wes spoke up..

" Don't worry, He will be fine, Flygon, go find Ash, bring him to "The Union" Okay."

"I'm going too!" Misty told him.

Wes knowing Ash could be hurt or worse did not argue.

" all right. You have my permission to use Ash's Snag Machine if you see he is unable to battle." Wes told her.

" Got it." Misty said.

" Also should "Mr. Stubborn" give you a hard time, you have my permission to use, How should I say this.. " Unfriendly Persuasion" ." Wes added pretending to hold a mallet.

" No problem Wes, Flygon lets go"

With that Misty flew down on Flygon to search for her beloved while the others went to "The Union".

Misty landed were Ash had landed. She had found the imprints of his shoes in the dirt. As she followed them she heard Ash's voice and a female's voice.

" So your saying that now I can Purify the Shadow Pokemon myself using my Aura!" Ash said astonished.

" That's right "Chosen One"." The female said assuring him.

Misty looked and noticed Ash was talking to a pink Celebi and in his arms were seven diamond like stones. (The Aura Stones)

" Chosen One, It seems your beloved is here." Celebi said giggling.

Ash looked and noticed Misty running up to him and tackling him to the ground.

" Ashy, Thank Arceus your alive! When you fell I thought for sure that.." Misty couldn't even finish her sentence.

" Mist-love-you-too-but-cant-breathe." Ash said trying to breathe.

Misty realized what she was doing let him up to breathe. She remembered the stones that she saw.

"Ashy, what are those?" Misty asked. Celebi answered.

"They are called Aura Stones. Each one has contains one element of Aura. Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Light, and Shadow. Only the "Chosen Ones" can use them." Celebi explained.

" I thought there was only one "Chosen One"." Misty said confused.

" The other has the eyes and spirit of a sacred beast" Celebi explained.

Misty was confused at this point. Ash smiled.

"I'll Explain later Mist, lets go." Ash said smiling.

They then headed off to "The Union" to meet with the others with the Aura Stones in hand.

Whoa! Now Ash has the ability to purify Shadow Pokemon himself. Who will they meet at "The Union"? Who should they meet? Give me a review. Remember no flames.


	11. The Temple Under The Tree Of Beginning

The Temple Under The Tree Of Beginning

I do own the Aura Temple.

David- 41

That morning Daisy awoke first to see Lily asleep in Joel's protective embrace. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She remembered after he left how hurt Lily was and now their bond was as strong as ever. As Violet awoke she noticed them together.

" Awwww.. that's so sweet." Violet whispered.

" Yes but, We better keep quiet about it though, especially from his mom.." Daisy whispered.

" Agreed. They do make a cute couple though." Violet said cheerfully.

Lily awoke to the sounds of birds outside. She remembered she had slept with Joel last night. (nothing happened people!)

" Morning Sis, Have a good sleep? " Violet asked giggling.

" I slept fine thanks." Lily responded.

" Violet, cool it. we almost lost him yesterday.." Daisy told Violet. Daisy turned to Lily.

" Relax Lily we know nothing happened and we are not going to tell. We promise as we are the Cerulean Sisters." Daisy told her.

Later that morning after getting permission to go to the Tree of Beginning Joel, Lily, Daisy, and Violet headed off. As they approached the hot springs a mark on appeared the back of the right hand of Joel and Lily. It was the shape of an Aura Stone but not connected. Joel had to pull over. He got out of the van and pulled of his glove. He could not believe it. He knew this mark..

" The mark of Aura is with me!" Joel said shocked.

Lily looked at her mark and Her boyfriend's. They were the same mark! Daisy and Violet noticed this.

" Lily! You have the same mark!" Violet stated shocked.

Joel's heart fell. He remembered the prophecy. (the one from last chapter.) Lily was his soul mate! He knew it!

" Joel, what's going on?" Lily asked.

" I'm not the one to tell you that. But I know who is." Joel responded.

They immediately set back off to the Tree of Beginning. As they approached, another portal awaited.

" Not another one!" Daisy complained. She was getting sick of these things. One was enough.

" Sorry Daisy its either that or a days hike through the Tree. Possibly getting lost." Joel told her.

Daisy knew the portal would be for the best. And she did not feel like getting lost, especially after what happened the last few days.

" Okay, lets go.." she said nervously.

As they exited the portal the came into a large temple like room, aglow with beautiful crystals. As they exited the van, they noticed everyone else had arrived.

" About time young man! What took you?" Johanna asked sternly. Clearly wanting an explanation.

" Ran into trouble.." Joel said simply. His mother got the message.

"I also noticed your Dragonite.." Johanna began.

" I'll explain it from here son." a man interrupted. He was a little taller than Johanna yet the spitting image of his son down to his eyes. Just an older image of his son. He noticed the mark on his sons and Lily's hands.

" I knew it.." he said sadly.

" David? Is it really you and what did you mean by that?" she asked confused.

" Joel, Ash needed to see you. Lily you go with him." David told them. While Daisy and Violet went looking for Misty, David explained the prophecy to his wife.

" So, Our son is a "Chosen One" Johanna began to cry.

Delia told her that Ash was a "Chosen One" and nearly lost his life saving the world before. She could not bear it if Joel were to lose his life.

" There is another part of the prophecy.." David continued. He explained only with their soul mates by their side will they survive. He also explained that Joel and Lily had the same mark.. "The Mark of Aura". That was the proof.

Joel and Lily had just found Ash and Misty. Obviously in a kiss.

" You finally told her!" Joel said shocked, starling the two.

" Knock it off you knave." Lily said laughing.

"Congratulations you two." Lily told the two.

Ash saw Lily's mark as did Misty.

" Lily, where did you get that?" Misty asked her sister.

" It appeared on our way here, Joel has one too." Lily told them.

Joel showed Ash and Misty the back of his right hand and there was the mark.

" So we all have a mark. You think you think "He" will explain be able to explain this?" Ash asked Joel.

" Hopefully" Joel told him.

" Wait a minute where are we anyway?" Lily asked.

" You are in "The Aura Temple"." a voice said.

Chapter 11 done. Who said that last line? Arceus? Lucario or Mew? Take a guess. Remember read and review and no flames


	12. The Guardians and Purification!

The Guardians and Purification!

" Arceus, You scared the daylights out of me!" Joel said laughing. He thought of Arceus as a second father as well as a brother.

" I'm sorry. Young one. I could not resist." Arceus said smiling. He thought of Joel and Ash as his children and brothers. Everyone else hearing Joel's shout rushed over to see Arceus standing there. Johanna recognized Arceus's voice.

" You're the one who called me in Pallet.." Johanna said stunned.

" Yes, I do apologize for hiding my true identity, but it was necessary to keep you all safe. Only Ash, Joel, Wes and Rui knew of my disguise." Arceus told the group.

" You see.. Here is where we "Purify" the Shadow Pokemon." Ash explained.

" What do you mean by "Purify" Ash" Caroline asked as confused as the others.

" I got this Ash." Wes interrupted. Arceus, Rui, Ash Joel, and Delia looked at Wes. They knew this would come sooner or later. They knew how painful talking about his past was.

" You see," Wes began..

" Seven years ago a criminal syndicate named Cipher created Shadow Pokemon, like Team Rocket is doing right now. They teamed up with a gang named Team Snagem who used Snag Balls and a Snag Machine to steal Pokemon from their trainers."

The group (except those who knew.) were stunned. Wes continued.

" There was only one wearable Snag Machine. It was given to the best and strongest "Snagger." What they did not know was that the "Snagger" was only looking for answers about his father's disappearance. When he found out that his father died trying to take Cipher down, That person decided to finish what his father started. And get revenge on those who had taken away the last member of his human family." Wes ended sadly.

" Wes, how do you know all that?" Max asked.

" Because.." Wes hesitated.

" I was that person." He said with tears in his eyes.

Ash knew how Wes felt. He wanted to kill Giovanni for what he did to his father and he would..

Wes and Arceus noticed the look on Ash's face. They knew what Giovanni had done.

" Ash, I know that look in your eyes." Wes told him.

" Ash, Revenge is not the answer." Arceus told him kindly.

" Ash, It's not worth it. Believe me, I know." This time it was Joel who spoke up.

" I know I'm gonna regret this but, How do you know young man?" Johanna asked her son.

Joel and Lily told the event of him facing a Shadow Raikou and Shadow Lugia at Cammeron Palace. The Lugia had attempted to kill Lily with Shadow Blast but Joel had valiantly taken the full hit and died. Lily had told them of what Joel had said, and how his Aura was visible, Black as the night and how he had blood red eyes. He had even attacked both the Lugia and Ardos. And how he could not remember what happened during those moments.

" If I didn't know any better Joel, I say that the Lugia you captured was one of your guardians.." Arceus said sadly.

" If they had one of mine then.." Joel began.

" They could have the others as well!" Ash concluded.

" Calm down Ash. Three of them are here." Arceus told him.

" Come on out you three!" Arceus called to a golden door.

Out came three Pokemon, Mewtwo, Mew, and Latias.

" Hello Ash it's been a couple years." Mewtwo said with a smirk.

" What about the clones on Mount Quena, Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

" It's alright they live here now with families of their own. Plus it's safer and larger for them." Mewtwo assured.

Mew flew over to Misty while Latias flew to Lily. They immediacy took a shine to their new friends.

" Excuse Arceus, What about the others? Joel asked concerned.

Arceus knew what Joel was talking about.

" This way everyone." Arceus said leading them through the golden door. The room was consisted of six medium size sinks filled a golden see though water.

" Arceus what is this stuff?" Johanna asked.

" This is Aura Water. Made of Light itself. We use this to purify the Shadow Pokemon." Arceus explained. As they got a closer look they noticed names on three different sinks.. "Ash", "Joel" and "Wes".

Inside Ash's were four Pokeballs. Inside Joel's were five and inside Wes's were four. Suddenly two Pokeballs in Ash's and two in Joel's began to float to the surface.

" It seems four pokemon have been purified." Joel said smiling.

Out of Ash's came Staryu and Zapdos, Out of Joel's came Growlithe and Suicune.

" When did you Snag Zapdos!"

" When did you Snag Suicune!" Joel and Ash shouted in shock at the same time!

It seems the gang is in for a shock. What other pokemon lie on that water (they cant be legendary's.) remember read and review. And no flames.


	13. The Four Chosen Ones And The Chaos Blade

The Four Chosen Ones And The Chaos Blade

Everyone looked at Joel in shock as Suicune was revealed.

" Thank you for freeing me from the shadows young one." She said to Joel.(I decided to give the legendary pokemon genders)

"It was nothing." Joel said.

" Are you kidding us Joel?" Violet half asked half yelled.

" You took saved us in Cerulean, Snagged and purified Suicune, Snagged a Raikou, Snagged a Lugia, Saved Lily, Died, came back to life and Rescued Meowth in a couple of days and you say it's nothing." Violet added counting them off on her fingers.

" Wait I heard the snagging and rescuing parts but what else happened?" Dawn asked.

Before Violet or Daisy could answer Joel said.

" Nothing "Dee Dee"." he said in a serious tone.

" Stop calling me "Dee Dee" Joel and tell me what happened!" Dawn yelled as she chased after him.

Caroline looked at Johanna and asked.

" Is Joel always like that with Dawn?"

" Only when he's hiding something he doesn't want her to know." Johanna said sadly. ( the only ones who knew what happened at the palace where Daisy, Violet, Lily, Joel, Ash, Misty, Arceus, David and Johanna.) Johanna had a tear in her eye. Suicune watched as Joel ran off.

' So that's the second "Chosen One" I sense the young man is ready for the ability Arceus' She told Arceus.

' Indeed. As is his Ash and their soul mates' Arceus told her motioning to Misty and Lily. Suicune noticed the two girls and smiled.

' Not bad Arceus. I sense that they are pure of heart. A rare quality.' Suicune said smiling.

" Everyone, will you follow us please?" Arceus asked. They went into the room behind the "Purification Room". It looked exactly as if it was a official league stadium.

" Welcome everyone to the training room." Arceus welcomed them.

" What are you going to teach us this time Arceus?" Joel asked knowingly.

" A knight, yet still a knave." Arceus said chuckling.

" Arceus, perhaps we should get started.." Suicune warned.

" Yes, quite now Ash, Joel you both know remember the prophecy correct?" Arceus asked.

" Yes, I remember." Ash answered.

" As do I." Joel replied.

' Prophecy, what prophecy?' Lily thought.

" When the world is threatened by the Shadows, Those two who are destined to be chosen ones shall be Chosen by the Stones. One has the powers of the sacred beast. Together they will fail unless united with their soul mates." Arceus told the group.

Lily was blushing at this point. Her? Joel's soul mate.. How would she know.

" Arceus what did it mean "Chosen by the stones?" Dawn asked.

" It means that the ones who are chosen are marked with a sacred mark on the back of their hands." Arceus told her.

" This one, Dawn." Joel said kindly, holding up his hand in a fist and it's back to her. The mark facing her.

The group was shocked. Joel was a Chosen One?

" So Ash is a Chosen One, Joel is a Chosen One but then who are the other two?" Rui asked.

" I think it's obvious, dear." Delia told her daughter.

" Wait are you saying that Lily and Misty are the third and fourth Chosen Ones?" May asked.

" Well it the prophecy did say they would need their soul mates by their side." Caroline told May. This got Joel, Lily, Ash and Misty blushing.

" Ash, Joel, Lily, Misty, you four have powers within you that have not awakened. Lets try to awaken them" Arceus said giving Ash and Joel each a pair of bracers. Arceus explained that he split copied each Aura Stone and used each set to create these bracers.

" Lily, Misty why don't you two take a seat for now." Suicune told them.

They went with the others to the stands. They eagerly wondered what their boyfriends could do now.

" Joel, your up first. Bring out Lugia." Arceus told him.

There were shouts of..

"WHAT!"

"NOT LUGIA!"

As it came out it truly terrified almost everyone. Except for Arceus, Suicune, Ash and Joel. Out of what scared them the most, it was the blood red eyes. They were full of hatred and malice. Johanna looked at Lily and asked.

" Is that the.." She couldn't even finish as she didn't want to think about it.

" The very same." Lily said terrified.

It gave out a mighty screech.

" Joel, Summon your sword!" Arceus told him.(all Aura Knights have an Aura Weapon. Joel and Ash's are swords.) Instead of a usual blue Aura Sword it was a shining gold surrounded by a flaming gold Aura.

" Arceus what is this?" Joel asked.

" That is the Legendary Blade of Chaos! It can Purify Lugia. Just attack!" Suicune told him.

Joel thought they had lost it but Arceus must know what he was talking about. Joel charged forward as Shadow Lugia fired Shadow Blasts at him. But the blade cut through the darkness of the attacks canceling them out leaving a smoke like substance . When it cleared Joel could not be seen. Only when did the Shadow Lugia fall in a flash of white light was Joel seen. Even doing a heroic poise. Raising his sword in the air with a serious look on his face.

" I will admit Arceus, Joel does have style." Suicune said smiling.

" So you wouldn't mind.." Arceus began

" of course not. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid" she told him.

Lugia began to get up returned to his original state..

That's it. Chapter 13 is done. I hope you enjoyed this one. I hope I did alright with the prophecy. Let me know what you think. And remember no flames. Read review and no flames.


	14. Excalibur!

Excalibur!

Lugia arose returned to his former self. As he looked around he saw Joel holding the Chaos Blade. And then he saw Lily on the sidelines He remembered what had happened.

" Oh Chosen One, I beg for your forgiveness.." Lugia began bowing to him. Joel cut him off.

" It wasn't your fault Lugia. You have done nothing wrong." Joel told him. Lily walked up to Lugia.

" Lugia, they don't blame you for what happened at the palace. And neither do I. The only one not forgiving you is yourself." Lily told him.

Lugia could not believe it. Her loved one could have not made it because of him. But here she was offering forgiveness and compassion.

" I promise I will do what I can to help." Lugia said standing back up.

Ash took his place in the center of the room while Joel went to the sidelines with his beloved.

" Ash," Arceus began.

" Just like Joel, You can also summon a "Purification Sword". However it takes large amounts of Aura to do so. You must only use this ability at the right time. Now summon your sword and channel the elements into it. It will then reveal the true power in your blade." Arceus instructed.

Ash summoned his Aura Sword which was a light blue.

-On the Sidelines-

" What does Arceus mean by "Elements"?" Norman Asked.

" He means the power of the Aura Stones." Joel told him.

" What are the Aura Stones?" Max asked.

" Aura is actually made up of seven elements. Fire, Electricity, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, And Shadow." Joel began.

" What does this have to do with the stones?" Brock asked confused.

" Seven Stones, Seven Elements. Do the math!" Joel said impatiently.

Lily could tell Joel was tired from that happened the past few days and these questions were not helping at all. She put her hand on his arm to calm him down and lovingly rubbed it.

" Better?" She whispered to him.

" You always did know how to calm me down." Jowl said quietly smiling at her. Johanna caught what they said. It brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye to see her son so happy.

-On the Training Field-

Ash did as Arceus instructed. He felt the power flow through his blade. It was than enveloped in a golden light. Once the light faded, his sword was a pure gold surrounded by a flaming gold aura. On the hilt where small versions of the Aura Stones.

" That's the brother of the Chaos Blade.. Excalibur!" Suicune stated shocked. On the sidelines there were shouts of..

" Excalibur!"

" No Way!"

"Way to go Ashy!" Rui and Misty cheered.

Delia just looked at her son with great pride as he held Excalibur. Surly this is how Johanna felt when Joel summoned the Chaos Blade.

"Now Ash, bring out Zapdos." Arceus instructed.

Ash did as he was told. Zapdos appeared nearly striking Ash with Shadow Bolt. Ash used his sword to counter Shadow Bolt by sending it right back. While Zapdos was stunned Ash sent a Aura Sphere to slow Zapdos down.

" Time for the big finale!" Ash said trying to show off for his beloved.

He attacked Zapdos like a comet.

Evidently his Mother, Misty, Arceus and Joel saw it as well..

' Just like your father..'

' Ash, you don't need to show off for me..'

' Chosen One, you don't need to show off for your beloved..'

' Showoff."

With that Zapdos fell freed from the darkness..


	15. Enter The Divine Beast

Enter The Divine Beast..

Lily and Misty had finished their training when Celebi appeared in a flash of white light, falling in Lily's hands. It was obvious she was hurt. She looked at Arceus.

" Their coming." she said weakly before passing out in Lily's arms. A loud rumble was heard over their heads. David (Joel and Dawn's father) rushed in.

" Team Rocket is attacking the temple!" he yelled.

" We need to get out of here now! Grab what light basins you can and head for the exit portal!" Arceus commanded. David and Johanna grabbed Joel's, Brock and Delia took Ash's and Daisy and Norman and Caroline too Wes's. Joel, Ash and Wes along with Rui, took the lead along with Zapdos, Lugia, Suicune and Arceus. The legendaries were protecting those that needed protecting. As they came to the next to last room three people blocked their way. They were Saturn, Dakim and unfortunately Giovanni himself.

" Well if it isn't the scumbag himself." Ash said showing his teeth. Everyone looked at Ash. They had never heard him talk like that before. His voice was full of anger and hatred. If looks could kill, Giovanni would be dead on the spot.

" So, you're the son of the great Silver Ketchum? What a weakling he was." Giovanni said taunting him. Ash was ready to kill him now. Joel put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

' Don't let him get you upset. That's what he wants.'

Giovanni looked at Joel and smirked.

" Wait, I remember you. Eclipse? Wasn't it? The one that's number one on my.. How should I put this.. " Kill list"."

The others were in shock. So Joel was "Priority One". He had done a lot to Team Rocket than they originally thought. Joel just smirked.

" You know it's like I told Cassidy and Biff(ha-ha!). If you would play nice I wouldn't have to beat you to a pulp."

Giovanni was angry now. How dare he make fun of him..

" Saturn, Dakim, get them."

" Yes sir!"

"Sir"

An Aura battle had begun. This time it was two on two. Ash and Joel against Saturn and Dakim. Saturn sent out Articuno and Dakim sent out Entei. Ash sent out Ninetales and Joel sent out Shadow Latios. Joel's PDA went off. Not only did Latios regain psychic, but he was ready to be purified.

" Latios Thunderbolt!"

" Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

" Articuno, Shadow Chill!"

" Entei, Shadow Fire!"

Ninetales's and Entei's attacks collided damaging each other.

"Ahhhhh!" Dakim and Ash screamed.

Latios managed to only take minimal damage from Shadow Chill by dodging. But it still hurt none the less..

"Ahhhhh!" Joel screamed.

Lily, Johanna, David and Dawn looked on in tears as Joel took each shock.

Latios's Thunderbolt zapped Articuno taking it down in one shot.

" Ahhhhh" Saturn screamed.

Joel threw the snag ball snagging Entei covering Ash. Ash also used a snag ball snagging Articuno.

Giovanni was clapping slowly.

" Well done. I must say you both exceeded my expectations."

" What a creep!" Max said. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Giovanni continued.

" However I came here to fight the one with "The Spirit of the divine beast"." he said looking at Joel. He than took out a black Aura Sword. Joel and Giovanni were surrounded by blue fire..

" Now let me see how strong you really are!" He sneered.

Giovanni charged at Joel slicing him in the chest.

"Ahhhhh" he screamed. Everyone looked in fear. Especially Johanna, David, Dawn and Lily. They were just reunited.

' Joel you can't die now.' Johanna thought. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. He felt their strength flow through him. In a flash of gold light he was a brown furred wolf..

I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I needed to bring giovanni and Joel's wolf form in. I thought having a battle between them would be a good idea. let me know what you think. construcktive critisim is welcome but no flames please.


	16. Light Versus Dark Round One!

Light Versus Dark Round One!

Joel was now a brown furred wolf. As if by instinct, Joel launched an Aura Sphere from his mouth. It stuck Giovanni sending him back into the wall. Everyone stared in shock at Joel's new power. Giovanni just chuckled.

"It seems I was correct about your power. Now I will show you no mercy." he said coldly. Giovanni put away his sword and launched a black boomerang like attack on the floor..

" Shadow Strike!"

Using his new agility, Joel jumped over the attack and launched an attack of his own..( so you know he uses telepathy when he is a wolf.)

" Aura Bolt!"

The electricity that came out of his body was a shining gold and hit it's target.

" So you can control your electricity can you!" Giovanni asked slightly impressed.

'Shocking. Isn't it!' Joel retorted. The others sweat dropped at this. Leave it to Joel to make a joke at a time like this.

"Joel! Stop fooling around! Hurry up so we can go!" Suicune ordered. Joel noticed that only he, Suicune, Lugia were left. Giovanni noticed this as well. His temper rose..

" How did they get by me?" he shouted. Joel just chuckled.

' Isn't it obvious? While you were fighting me, they made their getaway.' Joel explained.

" I will kill you for this!" Giovanni launched several dark fireballs at Joel. Joel spun on his tail and sent them right back.

' Aura Tornado!'

Giovanni dodged them all but was growing even angrier.

" I will obliterate you!" he yelled. Lugia smiled at Giovanni's anger.

" Your losing your temper to a mere knave! You can't possibly win now!" he mocked. Joel spoke to Lugia while not taking his focus off of Giovanni.

' You can talk trash all you want but leave the "knave" stuff out of it!'

Giovanni then launched another attack..

" Shadow Storm!"

The awful tornado sucked Joel in. As Joel was sent flying he got an idea..

' Aura Starstorm!' ( the ultimate earth attack..)

Out of nowhere a dozen of meteors appeared around Joel and he launched them at Giovanni. As they hit him he disappeared saying..

" This isn't over Berlitz!"

With that Joel passed out on the ground turning into a human..

That's the end of another chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. Life has got in the way. And balancing three stories can be difficult. If you have any ideas for my stories I would love to hear them. Remember. Read review and no flames.


	17. help

Not an update..

I need your help with my stories. What do you think should happen next? Please let me know. Send me a message.


	18. The Countdown Begins

The Countdown Begins..

Joel was on Suicune's back unconscious when a cold male voice awoke him..

"Leave the boy would you.."

Suicune sounded enraged,

"We know who you are! You will not lay a finger on him!" Lugia was just as enraged.

"You take one more step and I will personally blast you out of here!"

Joel opened his eyes enough to see a man with light blue hair and creepy eyes. (Yes It's Cyrus. Lets face it he's pretty creepy looking.)

"Who.. are.. You?" Joel asked weakly.

"Doesn't your mother ever talk about her own brother?" Joel weakly gasped.

Meanwhile everyone had made it to the Hall of Origin. They gathered around a round medium sized pool watching the event take place. Johanna's heart sank. Dawn looked at her mother.

"Mom is it true.."

"I'm afraid so dear."

"My mother is a only child." Joel told him.

"She only told you that because she was to weak to search for power. I on the other hand have searched an acquired it. I was watching your fight with my a partner just now. I can teach you things you never even existed. Things powerful enough to even stop death itself."

In the hall Johanna and Lily were worried. They remembered what happened in Cameroon. They could see the struggle in Joel's mind. His desire to protect those he loved was strong he could easily be turned.. Lily whispered to herself..

"Please Joel, Don't do it. You won't be the same Joel I know and love.."

Somehow Joel heard her..

"You know what.. I admit that power would be nice.." He said getting off Suicune's back.. Lugia and Suicune looked nervously at him..

"However, gaining such power would require people and pokemon to suffer. And I refuse to let that happen because of me. So, You can stick that offer where the sun don't shine." Joel told him smiling and mocking him.

In the hall, Everyone laughed. They had a feeling Joel would say something smart but not like that. Dawn looked at her mother. She was laughing twice as hard.

"Mom what's so funny" she said.

"It's just I said the exact same words to him." their laughter was cut off by Joel yell of pain..

"Like Mother, Like son it Seems.. So Be it!" Cyrus then fired a small fireball at his nephew. Suicune and Lugia used Protect but the move Failed. The fireball settled where his heart was..

"Ahhhhh!"

"Defeat both me and Giovanni before the Aura Arrow goes out! If you and Ash do not.. Your life is forfeit! You only have one month!" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke..

"No.." Lily whispered. Johanna was crying into her husband's chest. The thought of losing him was to much. Delia knew what she was going through. Joel then arrived though the portal. He got on his knees.

"Dang it!" Johanna rushed to her first born. He looked at her. He didn't seem angry. She embraced him.

"Joel!"

"It's okay mom. I'm fine." he lied.

"Joel don't lie! We've seen everything." his father told him.

"Oh.." Lily rushed over, eager to see her beloved.

"JOEL!" She tackled him to the floor.

"Oh Joel! I never want you to leave me!" He returned her eager embrace.

"It's going to be okay Lily Flower." She continued to cry in his chest. That night everyone left the young chosen ones alone..

With Ash and Misty..

Ash and Misty sat in a room that resembled a beach. Perfect for a special date. Misty lowered her head to the ground. Ash wrapped his arm around her.

"Mist.. What's wrong?"

"Ash, What if.."

"Misty I know what your going to say. Listen we been through so much. We will always come out on top."

"How do you know?"

"Because there is nothing love can't do."

They spent the rest of the night sleeping under the stars. Dreaming about a future with each other.

With Joel and Lily

Johanna was more than happy to let her son an "future daughter in law" as she put it share a bed. As He and Lily cuddled they could not help but dream about a wonderful future together..

I know I cut it off. The next chapter will be a "shipping chapter" A dreaming chapter if you will. Questions or comments? PM me. Also read review and no flames.


	19. night of love

Night Of Love

In this chapter, Ash and Misty will be having the same dream. But will the dreams come true? I also decided to give Joel and His Mom and lily, a mother and son and girlfriend moment. It seemed the right time. Or will one of them be taken from them as time goes on?

In Ash and Misty's dream..

Misty's P.o.v

I looked around. I was at Cerulean Cape at sunset. I could see out of a window in the tent I was in. I was wearing a long white bridal gown. My sisters Lily, Violet and Daisy finishing going over the last minute checklist. Lily began tearing up. She got closer to me then ever.

" Reminds me of when I married Joel three years ago.."

" Now look at you Lily." Violet giggled. I blushed I could tell Lily was a couple months along.. Probably because of my aura abilities.

" Hey! I couldn't be any happier!" she defended.

Ash's P.o.v

I was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. My back was to the sunset. Joel as my best man I watched as he had two duties. One two escort Lily down the Isle.. I could tell she was going to be a mom.. Joel gave me a thumbs up. Telling me this was part of life. He was proud to be a father.. As everyone took their places Arceus spoke..

Normal P.o.v.

" We are here to witness the union of Ashton Ketchum and Mistina Waterflower. If there is someone here who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. Arceus continued.. "I understand that the bride and groom have written there own vows. Ash you may begin.." Ash takes a deep breath and looks Misty in the eyes.. Somehow, Ash knew what he going to say..

"Misty, we have been through so much together. You mean everything to me. I promise to love and protect you without end. You can always count on me to be there picking you up whenever you are down. I love you Misty Waterflower." Misty began her vows..

"Ash, I remember When we first met. You were not only the "Catch of the day" but also the "Catch of my life". As we traveled longer together, A simple crush turned to love. I was so scared to tell you my feelings. Then after the Sinnoh league, you disappeared. I was so devastated. I never got to tell you my true feelings for you. Then three months later, I was imprisoned along with Dawn, Brock May, max along with your Mom inside a team rocket dungeon. That day when you and Joel got us out of that place and revealed yourselves, you did something I always hoped for.. You said "I love you." Ash you will always be a hero in my eyes. Win or lose, I will always love you."

Everyone was tearing up. Lily looked at Joel who had tears in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.. "Reminds me of our wedding.." she smiled. Joel smiled as well. Arceus voice broke them out of their thoughts..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you.. Ash and Misty Ketchum!" He proclaimed..

End dream vision

Joel couldn't sleep. He looked down at the fireball above his heart.. Arceus did everything he could to remove the countdown but failed. Joel's time was limited. He looked at the beautiful Waterflower next to him..

"_She's so beautiful.."_ he thought. He covered her up before he left. He snuck down quietly to a room called "The Time Room." A room that shows visions of the past for the person that enters. He passed by a certain door occupied by a certain woman guest, who was still awake.

As Johanna sat there looking at Joel's baby photos she heard footsteps outside her door heading downstairs. She opened the door just in time to see her son walk down the stairs and into a room named "The Time Room" she quietly peeked inside seeing her son bending down and focusing his Aura into one lone Time flower, saying something she couldn't make out..

" Oh flower of the Ages.. Please show me the past.." a small blue orb floated out and exploded in a flash of golden light. He smiled sensing his mom behind the door..

" Come on Mom I knew you were there the whole time." he chuckled humorously. Johanna smiled. Her smile vanished. Why was her son up so late?

"You okay sweetheart? " She asked concerned.

"Considering that snake of a brother of yours just hit me with a death countdown," he pointed to the fire on his chest. " I'm fine." A vision appeared before them. "This is when Lily and I first met. I do regret one thing though. Not being able to start a family with Lily.." He told his mom. They heard a small gasp. Lily had heard them talking, Joel let her take a place next to him and was blushing like crazy.

Joel was inside Hunter J's airship he had to be twelve at the time.. He was hundreds of feet above the sea. Joel and Glameow had been cornered in escaping from her As she was taking him to Team Rocket.. As Joel recalled Glameow, J spoke in a warning tone..

" Give it up kid.. There's nowhere to run. No way to escape." Joel looked behind him. She was half right.. There was nowhere to run but he wasn't going to "run" away. He laughed.

"You know I always thought that if you die escaping you die in style!" He then ran and jumped off the ledge of the ship plummeting to certain death, avoiding gunfire and blacking out..

Down below on the beach a twelve year old Lily Waterflower was sunbathing when she saw Joel fall unconscious into the water. She dove right in and brought him back to shore. She noticed a bullet wound in his side. She called the life guard over..

"Please, this persons been shot!"

Joel awoke in the hospital two hours later. When he awoke he saw a pink haired girl sleeping in a chair next to him. As he looked at her his heart raced. She was so cute.. He thought he had died from the fall. the fast beeping of the heart monitor awoke Lily who was terrified. She looked at him caringly with her light blue eyes. "_He is so cute. Why would anyone hurt him?_" she thought. His eyes were those of a caring beast. They were a light chocolate brown.

" Where am I?" he asked. "Your in the Cerulean city hospital. I pulled you out of the water when you fell in. We also got your Pokeballs too. I'm Lily Waterflower." she told him holding his hand. "I'm Joel. Joel Berlitz. I owe you my life. If there is anything I can do just name it. " he told her. As he tried to unhook himself Lily stopped him. "You really need to rest. I'll get my mom. She wants to meet you." Joel was confused. "Why would her mom want to talk to him?" they just met.. A tall woman with blond hair and light blue eyes walked through the doorway. She sat where Lily was sitting only moments before.. She spoke in a kind and caring voice.. Johanna recognized her..

" I'm Crystal Waterflower. Lily's mother." She held out her hand so he could shake it. He smiled as he did. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Waterflower." He took slight bow only to wince in pain from the wound. She laid hi back down. "I must say, you are such a gentlemen for someone so young. I like that. You say your name was Joel Berlitz?" he nodded still in slight pain..

"Well why don't you stay at the Cerulean Gym. Your more than welcome. Plus I could use the help around the gym." Joel gladly agreed thinking this could be a way for him to repay his debt to Lily and her mother. Instead it lead to love..

"Joel.. You never said about that fall.." Lily gasped. "I thought you wouldn't believe me at the time.." Joel explained. Johanna thought about Joel's regret. She wanted her son to die happy. And she would do anything to help..

"Joel, isn't there something you want to ask Lily?" Johanna winked at her son. Joel mouthed. "You mean?" She nodded happily. Joel got down on one knee in front of his beloved. "Lily Waterflower.. Will you marry me?"

She tackled him to the floor.. "YES! OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!" they caressed cheek to cheek. Joel looked to his mom.

'Thanks Mom.. I love you.'

Johanna hearing her sons message sent one back..

'I love you too dear..'

She silently prayed.. 'Please let my son live through all this..'

Well now Joel and Lily are getting married. Talk about making the most of your time.. Will Joel survive? Or will he die? Send me your comments or suggestions in a message or review. And remember.. No flames.


End file.
